Fergus Miel
Fergus Miel 'is a senior student of Woodrow Amity Highschool who works part time at The Honeypot. He is the secondary protagonist in the comic, R1SK (15 Series). Born in Canterbury, United Kingdom, he spent the first years of his life as a rambunctious, wild child in his family home. By age seven, Fergus's family moved to Woodrow Amity to start a baking/cafe business called The Honeypot. From there, he's spent the majority of his time juggling his side profession, his education, and his social life, though he'd rather be in bed. Appearance Fergus is a tall, teenage boy with fair skin who's face is speckled with freckles and three moles. Carrying sharp features and a strong jawline accompanied with dull brown eyes and short, fluffy, bright orange hair that is held together with his sister's colourful clips. If un-clipped, they would fall over his right eye. Due to some sleepless nights, Fergus has noticeable bags under his eyes. Being the second tallest person in his group, Fergus towers over Gen and a fair few of his companions, regularly using his height to his advantage and to intimidate a few people. Prior to the remake of R1SK, Fergus underwent a few changes from his original run. He use to have long, dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and light brown eyes, he also had very pale skin with no freckles and only two moles. 'Outfits In the first run, Fergus primarily wore hoodies. In the newer series, Fergus has been given layers to his outfits as well as a more fall palette to match his new hair colour. He mostly wears yellows and oranges, with an occasional red coloured attire. To complete the look are light, khaki pants. Despite the heavy, winter look he carries, he constantly comments on the extremely cold weather that Woodrow Amity has. He supposedly has a muscular build. Personality Fergus is described as having both the behaviors and attitude of a cat. Often displaying a cool, reserved, and calm personality while also exhibiting some brash and assertive attributes, occasionally flippant, and is quick to be annoyed or angered. He can easily be stereotyped by others as being Hot-Headed-and-Cold-Hearted, but really a lot of his personality and behaviour comes from cultural differences. But while he has this collected vs blunt nature, Fergus is quite sarcastic, witty, and very adventurous in his comebacks. He tends to have the Molotov Cocktail approach with his emotions in that he will bottle them up, then launch them in a fiery rage at people and explode. Compared to Gen, he is not exceptionally social and prefers to stay in his introverted ways, favoring to stay home and sleep. And with the evidence of the bags under his eyes, he thoroughly needs weeks to sleep. History Childhood Born on a rainy day in a new year in the farmland outside of the tiny city of Canterbury, United Kingdom. Fergus is the first son of Pamella and Lyssa Miel, through surrogacy, and the adopted older brother to Honey Miel. Growing up, Fergus was a complete contrast to who he is now; being rambunctious and wild, his youth was filled with little patience and standing. With his adventurous and almost feral behavior, Fergus's childhood was mostly spent in a forest just outside his family home, going through little socialisation and overall a lack of friends, Fergus found solace in groves of the woods to the point of occasionally sleeping in it. Though his parents often scolded him for his activities, it never really stopped him until his Mothers decided to move to Woodrow Amity to start a business. From there, Fergus grew to be mature and responsible, losing some of his unrestrained and untamed attitude. Synopsis Skills Natural Abilities * Height: '''His overwhelming stature causes great intimidation in others (except Emery). '''Skills * Bakery: '''Growing up with a family who love to create pastries and cakes, Fergus's 3 chocolate fudge brownie cake are to die for. It's a light, milk, dark chocolate on a brownie base with a sprinkling of chocolate in a chocolate sauce on top. * '''Innate Internal Timer: He knows when the cake is done. * Burn Proof Hands: Trial and error of childhood. Trivia * The name Fergus means "man of force, virility" while his last name, Miel, means "honey". * Fergus is the only member in his family to not have name that means honey. * Being born on January 23rd, Fergus falls under the Zodiac sign: Aquarius * Unlike everyone else in the comic, Fergus's speech has different spellings to various words. Mostly due to his upbringing to differentiate him from everyone else, as well as being a small joke between the creators. *: Color ➞ Colour *: Favorite ➞ Favourite *: Apologize ➞ Apologise *: Recognize ➞ Recognise *He likes the outdoors, and the smell of sweets. *A great fan of cats. *Wants to sleep. 'Original Run' Some trivia here is outdated, but might also apply to the new series: *Fergus's original age was going to be 17 1/2, but was changed for him to be a year younger due to his updated character design appearing younger. *In the original run of the series, as stated by the artist "Everytime Fergus is on the page, I want to make sure something is in his hands". *Fergus favoured custard tarts and spicy curry, while bananas were his least favourites. *His original name in the concept art was Fergus Cousland, then it became Fergus English for the first run, before finally being left as Fergus Miel. References Site Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Woodrow Amity High Student Category:Human Category:Fergus Miel